


Good Boy

by missjay1988



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom!Sherlock, M/M, Sub!John, Tumblr Prompt, Winterlock Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjay1988/pseuds/missjay1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs some TLC. 221B fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMadKatter13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/gifts).



> winterlock exchange prompt for TheMadKatter13: dom!Sherlock/sub!John
> 
> The initial request was for fanart; however, I have zero artistic abilities and a manip didn’t work out for numerous reasons. 
> 
> I humbly offer this ficlet instead.

When Sherlock walked through the door of 221B, he was only partially surprised to see his boy on his knees in front of his chair, hands behind his back and head bent down. The former soldier had gone through a rough few weeks at the clinic, and Sherlock knew John would need more attention than usual.

Sherlock ignored John for a moment. He put away his coat and scarf, and then moved to the kitchen for the tea John would have waiting for him. Five minutes later, Sherlock gracefully dropped into his chair.

He ran his fingers through John’s hair, smirking at the pleased hum he received in response.

“Upstairs. I want you naked on our bed, on your back, arms above your head. Move.”

Knowing he only had a few minutes to carry out the command, John ran up the stairs.

Sherlock smiled in approval when he saw that John was in position by the time he made his way into their bedroom.

Sliding onto their bed, between John’s thighs, Sherlock braced himself over John. John’s eyes widened at the glint of mischief in Sherlock’s eyes.

“You don’t move and you don’t come until I tell you to.”

John nodded his understanding, and let out a whimper at the first feel of Sherlock’s clothed body brushing against his.

“Good boy.”


End file.
